Assouvir ses désirs inavoués
by irkiala
Summary: Envy suit Edward alors que celui-ci rentre tard. Il a des idées bien précises en tête sur ce qu'il va lui faire subir ... rating 18 pour cause de violence, viol, torture, lemon


**Assouvir ses désirs inavoués**

**Idée de :** Juliette ... et oui comme elle a posté le 100eme commentaire de mon blog, elle a gagnée un OS

**Synopsis :** Envy suit Edward alors que celui-ci rentre tard. Il a des idées bien precises en tête sur ce qu'il va lui faire subir ...

**Couple :** Envy x Edward

**rating + 18** pour cause de violence, viol, torture, lemon, bref de Envy tout court ...de toute façon avec lui, il ne peut en être autrement! ... Nan Envy , pas taper !

$o$o$o$o$o$o$

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de le suivre. De le voir ainsi. De le voir faire ça avec n'importe qui. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être là. Juste en spectateur. Il voulait en être. Il voulait le voir. Voir ses réactions. Voir s'il afficherait les mêmes réactions si c'était lui qui lui faisait subir ça. Il voulait lui faire subir ça. Et bien plus encore. Oh oui, bien plus encore. Ça devenait vital pour lui. Il en ressentait un besoin viscéral. C'était même plus que ça. Il devait le faire. Il devait lui faire subir ça. Il ne lui restait plus que lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui le rattachait à quelque chose. Lui et seulement lui. L'Autre ayant disparu. Il ne restait plus que lui. Et il n'en pouvait plus de ne faire que le regarder. De loin, comme ça. Il devait …

$o$o$o$o$o$o$

Edward regardait son verre. Le liquide ambre accrochait les reflets des lampes. Son regard se perdait dans la fascination qu'exerçait sur lui les changement de couleurs et de luminosité de la boisson alcoolisée. Il vida son verre d'un seul coup et le reposa d'un geste sec sur le comptoir. Il se retourna alors et embrassa du regard le bar dans lequel il avait encore échoué.

Immanquablement, il échouait ici. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait. Qu'importe sa volonté. Il finissait toujours ici. Il savait pourquoi, même s'il avait encore du mal à l'assumer. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'assumer. Mais bien des choses avaient changés depuis …

Ses pensées le ramenèrent en arrière et à la fin de sa quête. La Pierre Philosophale. Leurs corps.

Son frère avait retrouvé son corps mais avait perdu quatre années de sa vie. Il l'avait renvoyé à Resembool sous la surveillance de Winry et de Mamie Pinako.

Lui avait retrouvé son bras et sa jambe mais il servait toujours l'armée. Il n'arrivait pas à partir. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas imposer son humeur et son caractère à son frère. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder sans se sentir coupable.

Ils avaient perdus à jamais Hohenheim. Leur père. Il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Il grimaça avant de retrouver un visage impassible.

Mustang avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Être Généralissime et gouverner le pays. Il restait aussi à cause de lui. Il était là comme un rappel. Pour lui éviter certaines dérives. Même si le lieutenant Hawekeye veillait au grain.

Il se retourna vers le comptoir et héla le serveur pour en avoir un autre. C'était son deuxième. Il ne ferrait rien avant son quatrième. Il en avait besoin de quatre maintenant. Il devenait de plus en plus résistant à l'alcool. Il se demandait s'il finirait par accepter cet état de fait avant de d'être obligé d'avaler une bouteille pour se laisser aller à être ce qu'il était.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$

Il faisait froid quand il sortit du bar. Finalement, il était resté seul. Il n'avait trouvé personne. Personne qui lui plaise. Il avait attendu jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Il en avait bu cinq. Il avait encore le goût du whisky plein la bouche. Il avait l'impression d'en avaler à chaque respiration.

Le barman l'avait regardé se soûler mais n'avait rien dit. Plus maintenant qu'il le connaissait. L'homme lui avait d'abord refusé l'entrée dans son bar, pensant avoir à faire à un adolescent en manque de sensations. Mais une fois montrée sa montre d'argent et avoir expliqué qu'il était bien majeur, l'homme l'avait laissé prendre ses habitudes. Tous les soirs, il le voyait venir. Pas toujours à la même heure. Mais indubitablement tout les soirs depuis presque un an. Il le voyait repartir accompagner la plupart du temps mais pas toujours. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions au sujet du jeune homme. Après tout, il était majeur et vacciné. Et puis c'était pas ses oignons.

Edward réajusta la veste de son manteau. Son célèbre manteau rouge sang. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de certains choses. De certaines habitudes. De certaines pensées. De certaines envies. Ses mêmes envies qui le poussaient chaque soir dans ce bar. Ses envies qui le poussaient à boire assez pour pouvoir les assouvir. Même si au matin, il se dégoûtait. Il devait les assouvir. Il ne pouvait faire autrement.

A cette heure de la nuit, il n'y avait personne dans les rues de Central. Le bar, où il se rendait chaque soir, était dans un quartier un peu éloigné du centre, où il résidait. Il devait emprunter certaines rues et ruelles où il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune et des étoiles pour éclairer sa route.

Edward resserra son manteau sur lui encore une fois. Il ne pourrait pas assouvir ses dérives, comme il les appelait, ce soir. Il se coucherait, taraudé, le ventre noué, et se réveillerait le lendemain avec l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche. Il ne savait ce qu'il préférait. Assouvir ses envies et se dégoûter lui-même le lendemain, ou rentrer bredouille et ronger son frein jusqu'au soir. Il savait qu'il devrait en parler à quelqu'un. Mais il ne voyait pas à qui. Qui pourrait le comprendre ? Comprendre ses envies. Comprendre son mal-être. Comprendre sa souffrance. Comprendre sa solitude.

Il laissait ses pas le ramener jusqu'à chez lui. il avait fait tellement de fois le chemin qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser pour le parcourir. Il ruminait ses sombres pensées. Il ruminait ses sombres envies. Il ruminait sur son avenir. Il sourit en pensant à Mustang. Il irait le trouver demain matin et s'amuserait à le taquiner et le faire tourner en bourrique. Il sourit un instant avant de ressombrer.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$

Il le suivait depuis qu'il était sorti du bar. Il le suivait et il n'avait rien vu, rien sentit. Il sourit pour lui-même. Il ne se doutait de rien. S'en était encore plus délectable. Il poursuivit sa traque. Doucement. Se faufilant derrière lui. attendant le bon moment. Il avait déjà repéré un endroit tout à fait approprié. Ils y arrivaient presque. Dans un instant, il serrait sur lui. Dans un instant, il ferait plus que simplement le regarder. Dans un instant, il comblerait ce besoin vital qu'il avait de lui.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$

-Alors, Full Nabot ? On s'promène ?

Edward se figea. Il reconnaissait la voix. Cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Lentement il se retourna et le trouva derrière lui, au milieu de la ruelle. Distant de cinq mètres environ. Toujours la même tenue, jupe short et débardeur, noirs. Toujours les mêmes longs cheveux verts. Toujours la même attitude arrogante et provocante, légèrement penché sur le coté, une main sur la hanche, l'autre le long du corps. Il ne pouvait voir son visage. Il était trop loin et il faisait trop sombre. Mais Edward savait qu'il arborait un sourire. Ce sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui. Méprisant et supérieur. Arrogant et malsain.

-Alors, Envy ? Quel bon vent t'amènes par ici ?

Il ne lui faisait plus le même effet qu'avant. Pas après avoir appris certaines choses sur lui. L'Homonculus de l'Envie. Le premier Homonculus. Le premier fils d'Hohenheim. Son demi-frère. Son aîné. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé être l'aîné, s'était découvert un grand frère. Et pas n'importe lequel.

-On dirait que je ne te fais plus peur. Est-ce du à l'alcool que tu t'es envoyé ce soir ?

Edward sursauta légèrement. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait vu dans le bar. Il avait du le suivre. Depuis combien de temps le suivait-il ? Depuis combien de temps le surveillait-il ? Qu'avait-il vu ?

-Oh ! On dirait que tu viens de comprendre. Tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Je sais tout de toi.

Envy partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit frissonner le blond. Il savait ! Il savait ! Edward était en état de choc. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne !

-C'est la dernière chose que tu seras alors, murmura-t-il.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les posa au sol. En se relevant, il sortit du pavage de la rue une lance. Il bondit aussitôt sur Envy. Celui-ci, trop pris par son rire, rejeta la tête en arrière juste à temps pour ne pas être touché. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa proie réagirait aussi vite. Il contre-attaqua et Edward évita sans effort le coup. Envy en siffla de rage. Ils enchaînaient alors les coups. Frappant. Esquivant. Bien sûr des coups marquèrent au but. Aussi bien Edward, qu'Envy. Envy n'en revenait pas. Il s'était drôlement amélioré depuis la dernière fois.

Seulement, Edward avait bu ce soir. Et plus que de raison. Il commença rapidement à s'essouffler. Sa vision se troublait par moment. La lance devenait lourde à manier. Il faisait de plus en plus d'erreur. Il mettait de plus en plus de temps à esquiver. Jusqu'à se qu'il ne put éviter le coup de pieds d'Envy qui l'envoya valser contre un mur. Sous l'impact, il lâcha, dans un grognement, sa lance, qui roula un peu plus loin, et s'affala sur le sol.

Envy le regarda triomphant. Et légèrement essoufflé. Il ne bougeait plus. Il s'approcha donc et se pencha vers Edward. D'une main, il lui prit les cheveux pour relever sa tête. Il voyait du sang couler d'une coupure sur la joue droite du jeune homme. Il se pencha un peu plus et la lécha. Edward gémit mais n'avait plus la force ni de bouger, ni de protester. Envy relâcha sa prise et la tête du blond alla s'écraser par terre. Edward gémit une nouvelle fois, mais ne bougea pas.

-Bien si on passait aux choses sérieuses, hein ? J'ai bien envie de voir si j'arriverais à te faire encore gémir.

Il étira un sourire de psychopathe. Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du blond et eut le plaisir de l'entendre gémir encore une fois. Il en donna encore un, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Toujours suivit d'un gémissement de la part du blond. Il se pencha et l'attrapa par le col de son manteau pour le remettre debout. Il lécha une nouvelle fois le sang qui coulait sur la joue d'Edward. Celui-ci frémit au contact de cette langue chaude et humide sur sa peau. Envy serra le blond dans ses bras et le bloqua entre lui et le mur. Il continua à lécher la joue. Il fit remonter sa langue jusqu'à la coupure et s'amusa à la faire pénétrer dans la coupure, à en écarter les bords. Le goût du sang d'Edward le ravissant. Il le trouvait délicieux. Il avait du mal à s'arrêter de lécher cette plaie. De creuser cette plaie avec sa langue. Il en voulait plus. Il sentait Edward gémir sous cette torture et ce son délicieux le mettait dans tous ses états. S'il était déjà excité à se point avec si peu, dans quel état serrait-il alors plus tard ?

Envy plaqua sa bouche sur la coupure et commença la sucer pour faire venir le sang. Il aspirait un peu plus de sang comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il en voulait plus. Il lâcha à contre cœur la joue meurtrie et se dirigea vers le cou d'Edward.

Celui-ci était dans un état de semi-conscience du à l'alcool et aux coups reçus. Il ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sombrer dans les ténèbres bienfaisants du sommeil. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le maintenait près de la surface.

Envy pencha la tête du blond sur le coté et posa ses lèvres sur la peau tendue. Elle était douce. Il la parcourue de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses dents. Il sentait le sang pulser dans la veine jugulaire. Il sentait le corps du blond se reposer entièrement sur lui. Il aimait ça. Ce sentiment de toute puissance qu'il avait sur Edward. Ça l'enivrait. Autant que l'odeur qui se dégageait du corps qu'il serait dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il mordit la base du cou. Fort. Très fort. Il entendit Edward crier. Il sentit Edward reprendre pied dans la réalité et se débattre. Mais le blond n'avait pas la force de se dégager. Il resserra son emprise sur lui et le lâcha. Il vit alors ses marques de dents sur la peau blanche. Et les gouttes de sang. Il se pencha et les lécha. Toutes. Il sentit le blond, parfaitement réveillé maintenant, se débattre et frémir sous les caresses de sa langue.

-Envy … lâche-moi ! protestât-il.

-Pourquoi ? Maintenant que j'te tiens … j'vais sûrement pas te lâcher … susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Enfoiré …

-Oh tu peux bien jurer autant qu'tu veux, j'm'en fous totalement … et puis … t'es si bon … j'vais te goûter entièrement …

Edward se figea entre ses bras. Il continuait à lécher le sang qui s'échappait de la morsure. Il posa sa bouche dessus et, comme pour la coupure sur sa joue, il la suça. Il aspira tout le sang qu'il pouvait. Edward se tortillait dans ses bras, mais il le maintenait bien fermement. Le blond pouvait à peine bouger, alors s'échapper.

Envy rendit leur étreinte plus sensuelle. Il écarta les jambes de sa proie et glissa une des siennes entre elles. Il positionna ses bras de façon plus 'amoureuse', le collant encore plus à lui. Quand plus une goutte de sang ne sortit de la morsure, il la lâcha. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

-Que veux-tu … j'vais pas te lâcher … t'es tout ce qu'il me reste …

Et sur cette phrase énigmatique pour Edward, il l'embrassa. Il força sans peine la barrière des lèvres et imposa sa langue dans la bouche de sa proie. Il sentit le corps du blond réagir malgré lui. Il le savait en manque. Il comptait bien en profiter. Il se détacha et scruta le visage d'Edward. Il avait un peu changé depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient été aussi près l'un de l'autre. Un peu plus mature. Il sentait que son corps avait changé, lui aussi. Un peu plus grand. Un peu plus musclé. Et puis il avait récupérer ses membres.

Envy observa les traits de son visage. Sa bouche, rougie par ce baiser sauvage mais au combien attirante. Ses yeux embués par l'alcool, mais où il pouvait voir colère, dégoût et envie. Alors comme ça, il lui avait donné envie avec ce simple baiser. Envy sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Edward ne pouvait rien faire. De un, parce qu'il avait bu plus que de raison. De deux, il était en piteux état après leurs combats. Il devait avoir une ou deux cotes de cassées, et des bleus partout. De trois, son corps, en manque, réagissait malgré lui, au toucher du vert.

Envy sentit que le blond ne résisterait plus. Il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Il se détacha presque à regret de la bouche du blond. Mais c'était pour faire profiter une autre partie de son corps de cette bouche. Une partie pas complètement réveillée encore.

Il se détacha légèrement du corps du blond et appuya avec ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci, le faisant s'agenouiller devant lui. Edward voulut se relever mais la poigne du vert l'en empêchait. Une lueur d'effroi passa dans son regard quand il releva la tête pour regarder Envy. Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant comme un dément.

-Et si mon p'tit Edward ... tu as très bien compris ce que je veux … et tu vas le faire … bien gentiment.

-Non, Non, répéta affolé Edward.

-Oh que si ! gronda Envy.

D'une main, il lui attrapa les cheveux et tira sa tête de arrière. De l'autre, il ouvrit sa jupe short et sorti son pénis de sa prison de tissus. Il avait une demi molle. Il voulait la sentir durcir dans la bouche du blond. Il voulait sentir cette langue et cette bouche sur lui. Et voir s'il arriverait à le mettre dans le même état que ses hommes avec lesquels il passait ses nuits. Avec lesquels il assouvissait ses envies.

-Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me mordre … sinon je pourrais bien me montrer extrêmement violent pour la suite.

Il vit une lueur de panique passée dans le regard du jeune homme, soumis devant lui. Il aimait cette vision. Edward à genoux soumis devant lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait la mettre dans cette bouche si tentante maintenant. Ce qu'il fit. Il engouffra son sexe dans la bouche d'Edward. Il l'enfonça aussi profondément qu'il le put. Edward réprima un haut le cœur, mais ne bougea pas. Envy immobile, profitait des sensations qui se diffusait en lui. D'un geste de la main, il mit la tête du blond en mouvements. Longs et lents.

-Allez mon p'tit Edward… montre moi ce que tu sais faire … montre moi comment tu vas la faire durcir … et une fois qu'elle serra bien dure … oui … une fois bien dure … je te la mettrai ailleurs … et alors … alors … je te montrerai que je suis bien plus doué … oui bien plus doué pour te faire jouir … qu'aucun autre homme t'aillant jamais monté … oui … beaucoup plus doué…

Envy imposait son rythme à Edward. Celui-ci se cramponnait aux jambes nues devant lui. Il pouvait sentir les frissons qui les parcouraient. Au fur et à mesure, il se mit à les caresser de lui-même. Quand Envy sentit les mains du blond frôler doucement sa peau et remonter à ses fesses, il arrêta d'imposer son rythme, avec ses mains sur sa tête. Il laissa Edward continuer tout seul. Il laissa ses mains se perdre dans le chevelure blond. Edward avait laissé son cerveau sur le coté et ne répondait plus qu'à ses envies. Elles guidaient ses gestes. Comme à chaque fois. Il ne se demandait plus ce qu'il faisait, ou pourquoi il le faisait. Il le faisait c'était tout. Doucement, il s'enhardit, devenant de plus en plus téméraire dans ses caresses buccales. Il s'en foutait de savoir qu'il taillait une pipe, en plein milieu d'une ruelle glauque, après qu'ils se soient battus, à Envy. A cet homonculus. A cet homme. Pour Edward, il n'y avait plus que ça. Envy était un homme. Envy pouvait assouvir ses envies. Et c'était tout ce qui rentrait en ligne de compte pour l'instant.

Il sentait gonfler et durcir le membre d'Envy dans sa bouche. Et ça le ravissait. Il aimait. Ils aimaient. Edward enroulait et déroulait sa langue. Léchait et suçait cette colonne de chair. Appréciait la texture. Appréciait l'odeur. Il s'appliquait à donner autant de plaisir qu'il pouvait à cet homme.

Sentant la fin proche, il voulut le finir à la main, mais Envy maintint sa tête en place et se déversa dans cette bouche si accueillante. Il le maintint en place pour être sur qu'il avale, puis il le lâcha. Il baissa la tête sur le blond.

-Maintenant, lèche ! ordonna-t-il dans un sourire sadique.

Edward secoua la tête. Il avait eu du mal à avaler. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il avait dut réprimer un haut le cœur. Il n'avait pas aimé le goût. Il ne voulait pas lécher ce qui restait. Envy se pencha et lui tira la tête en arrière. Il rapprocha son visage d'Edward et passa sa langue dans sa coupure.

-Quand je te dis de lécher, tu lèches !

-Non, gémit Edward.

Envy le frappa. Un coup de poing au visage. Edward encaissa le coup sans broncher. Une nouvelle coupure apparue. Sur la joue gauche, cette fois.

-Oh que si tu vas lécher … siffla le vert.

Envy se pencha encore plus et lécha le sang s'échappant de la coupure fraîche. Comme pour l'autre, il fit glisser sa langue dedans, écartant les bords. Edward gémit de douleur. Envy planta ses dents dedans et tira. Edward poussa un cri.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je t'l'arrache … tu lèches !

Edward acquiesçât de la tête. Envy la relâcha et laissa le blond faire. Celui-ci attrapa délicatement le sexe de l'homme debout devant lui et le lécha tout aussi délicatement. Il le nettoya consciencieusement. Quand il eut finit, il s'assit sur ses talons, une grimace de dégoût sur la figure.

-Bien, bien … et si on continuait de jouer, hein ? ! lâcha le vert en se penchant de nouveau sur sa proie.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$

Edward n'en pouvait plus. L'alcool, la fatigue, les blessures, commençaient doucement mais sûrement à avoir raison du lui. Il était faible. Intérieurement, il rageait. Il était toujours faible. Surtout devant Lui. Rien n'avait changé. Mais en même temps, il avait compris qu'Envy avait aussi des faiblesses. Et il en était une. La seule, apparemment, qui lui restait. Il se doutait que l'autre était Hohenheim. Mais celui-ci ayant disparu à tout jamais par la Porte de la Vérité, il ne restait plus que lui. De plus, il avait compris où voulait en venir Envy. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne satisferait pas que d'une pipe. Qu'il voulait plus. Dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait. Lui aussi en voulait plus. Il n'avait trouvé personne ce soir pour assouvir ses envies malsaines. Envy ferait très bien l'affaire. Il était certes violent et sadique, mais Edward n'était plus à ça près. Il avait besoin de les assouvir. Il devait les assouvir. Il se doutait qu'il allait encore morfler, mais du moment qu'il les assouvissait …

Envy se pencha, l'attrapa par le col et le remit debout. Puis il le colla violemment au mur. Edward gémit sous le coup, mais ne se débattit pas. Le vert écarta ses jambes pour glisser une des siennes entre elles. Il emprisonna des poignets d'Edward dans une des ses mains, et les cloua au dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha de nouveau vers Edward et nicha son visage dans son cou. Il regardait la veine jugulaire pulser sous la peau. Il regardait l'empreinte de ses dents. Marques rouges sang. Il regardait cette peau délicate frémir sous son souffle. Il sentait l'abandon totale de sa proie. Il se sentait tout puissant et il aimait ça.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou, embrassant les marques de ses dents. Les léchant. Les grignotant. Il entendait la respiration d'Edward se faire plus saccadée. Il appréciait les petits gémissements qu'il laissait échapper de sa bouche. Bouche dont il reprit possession avec passion. Bouche que sa langue fouillât. Il sentait le blond répondre à son baiser. Il le sentait désireux d'en avoir plus. Plus de sensations. Plus de caresses. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il lui avait bien fait plaisir.

Il lâcha la bouche pour partir explorer cette gorge chaude. De sa main libre, il dévoilait la peau d'Edward pour que sa bouche, sa langue, ses dents, puissent la goûter, la toucher, la faire frémir.

Il ouvrit le manteau, puis la veste. Il passa ses mains sous le débardeur, qu'il finit pas déchirer pour enfin étancher sa soif de cette peau si délicate. Il parcourait de ses doigts puis de sa langue cette peau si blanche. Il lécha les clavicules avant de descendre attraper un téton.

Edward se laissait faire. Complètement. Il laissait les sensations envahir son corps, parcourir ses membres, réveiller sa colonne de chair. Il laissait Envy profiter de son corps en échange de ses sensations qui apaisaient ses envies. Qui lui permettait d'assouvir ses envies. Ses désirs inavoués. Ses désirs inadmissibles. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Envy ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter cette peau, de la lécher, de la mordre. Elle l'enivrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait tellement attendu. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et en même temps il voulait profiter au maximum de cet instant. Profiter au maximum de l'abandon du blond. De sa soumission. Il aurait cru qu'il se serait défendu un peu plus. Mais non ! Il faut croire que ses envies le taraudaient trop pour qu'il accepte aussi facilement de se laisser faire.

Envy délaissa un téton pour prendre l'autre en bouche et lui faire subir le même sort. Le traitement qu'il infligeait au blond semblait ravir ce dernier. En effet, Edward ne se retenait plus et gémissait ouvertement.

Une des mains d'Envy se faufila plus bas et se mit à caresser la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de l'alchimiste. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de celui-ci. Il sentit Envy étirer un sourire contre son torse avant de reprendre son téton entre ses lèvres pour le sucer. Edward voulait qu'il suce autre chose. Il fit pression de son bassin sur celui du vert qui laissa un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. S'il continuait ainsi à se tortiller, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Mais Envy, bien qu'aillant compris la demande implicite du blond, n'avait aucunement envie de le satisfaire. Il continua donc à la caresser. Puis se décida à la libérer de sa prison de tissus. Il défit la ceinture puis la fermeture éclair. Edward fit descendre son pantalon. Envy reposa sa main dessus et Edward jura doucement en sentant cette main chaleureuse plus proche de lui.

Envy débarrassa le sexe du blond de sa dernière barrière. Et posa sa main dessus. Edward, submergé par ce simple toucher, dut se retenir au vert pour ne pas tomber. Ce qui fit sourire l'homonculus.

Cependant la suite ne se déroula pas comme s'y attendait Edward. Envy l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le dominant complètement et le laissant haletant quand il rompit le baiser. Envy n'eut alors aucun mal à le retourner face au mur. Il n'y alla pas de main morte et Edward gémit de douleur sous le coup.

–Envy ?

-T'inquiètes … ça arrive … lui répondit l'homme derrière lui.

Il sentit alors son pantalon et son boxer quitter ses fesses et un doigt s'immiscer entre elles. Un doigt qui força le passage de son anneau de chair. Edward gémit sous l'intrusion douloureuse. Il reprenait sa respiration. Enfin il essayait car Envy n'attendit pas qu'il s'habitue à cette présence pour y glisser un deuxième doigt et entamer un série de vas et viens, destinés à le préparer à la suite.

Edward grimaçait de douleur et n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Les doigts se frayaient un chemin comme ils pouvaient et pour l'instant ne lui procuraient aucun plaisir, juste une douleur lancinante.

-'tain … si t'es serré comme ça … j'vais vraiment prendre mon pied avec toi …

Envy se colla un peu plus encore à lui et lui soufflait à l'oreille. puis il attrapa le lobe et se mit à le mordiller et à le sucer. Ça et les deux doigts en lui commencèrent à faire effet. Il commençait à se détendre et à accepter cette présence incongrue. Envy en profita pour en faire pénétrer un troisième. Il s'attaqua par la même occasion à son cou. Il léchait, embrassait, mordillait, le cou et la nuque du blond. Edward se retenait difficilement au mur, avec ses deux mains, tellement Envy appuyait de toute sa force dans son dos pour le tenir collé à ce même mur.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait le sentir en lui. comme il voulait toujours les sentir en lui, au bout d'un moment plus rein d'autre ne comptait que ce besoin d'avoir cette présence en lui. il n'avait plus que ça comme désir. Se faire prendre. Se faire pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Et subir les assauts de l'homme qu'il avait en lui. De l'homme qui allait le remplir.

Il n'en pouvait plus mais ne voulait pas le faire savoir à Envy. Il ne voulait avoir à lui demander ça. Lui demander de le prendre. Il était peut être en manque mais pas à se point quand même. Il laissait donc Envy le préparer à son rythme en rongeant son frein.

Envy, quant à lui, se doutait bien de l'état dans lequel était Edward. Il prenait plaisir à le torturer de la sorte. C'était encore plus jouissif que de le frapper. Le faire languir. Le submerger de sensations et le faire languir. Le faire attendre avec impatience une chose, qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait pas accepté. Une chose qu'il aurait rejeté.

Edward gémissait toujours sous les assauts des doigts fins et inquisiteurs, sous cette langue et cette bouche qui dévorait son cou et sa nuque. Il pressait son fessier contre l'envie du vert dans l'espoir de le faire accéder plus rapidement à son désir.

-Tu fais tout pour m'allumer … hein, petite salope ! lui glissa Envy à l'oreille.

Edward ne réagit pas, ne faisant que gémir plus fort encore. Il sursauta cependant quand il sentit la main d'Envy s'abattre sur sa fesse et claquer. Il en poussa même un petit cri qui ravit Envy. Celui-ci recommença plusieurs fois. Plusieurs claques sur les fesses. Plusieurs cris d'Edward.

-On dirait que t'aimes ça … hein, petite salope !

Edward répondit par un gémissement. Envy voulait qu'il le dise. Il voulait l'entendre dire qu'il aimait ça. Il attrapa la tresse du blond et tira dessus. Edward cria mais ne résista pas.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire …

Edward gémit une nouvelle fois mais ne dit rien. Envy tira un peu plus sur la tresse et stoppa le mouvement de ses doigts, sans pour autant les sortir. Il eut le plaisir d'entendre le blond grogner de frustration.

-Dis le ! ordonna le vert.

-Oui, murmura le blond.

-Plus fort ! fit Envy en donnant une secousse à sa tresse.

-Oui … oui j'aime ça ! cria presque Edward.

Envy relâcha sa tresse et la tête d'Edward retomba contre le mur. Il était rouge de honte. Il l'avait dit. Il avait dit qu'il aimait ce qu'Envy lui faisait. Il avait envie de mourir. De disparaître. Mais les sensations qu'Envy lui procuraient le rattachaient trop à cette terre, à cet instant. Et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

Envy n'en pouvait plus. L'aveu d'Edward avait fait tomber sa dernière barrière. Il retira ses doigts et Edward n'eut même pas le temps d'émettre son insatisfaction, qu'il les remplaçait par son membre gonflé.

Edward se crispa et haleta sous l'intrusion. 'Ça' n'avait rien avoir avec trois doigts. Il sentit Envy le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde et s'immobiliser. Il le remercia silencieusement. Cependant, le vert n'attendit pas qu'Edward se soit habitué à lui avant de bouger. Les premiers mouvements furent douloureux. Extrêmement douloureux pour le jeune homme. Envy ne pensait qu'à lui. A lui et à son plaisir. Il l'avait attendu si longtemps. Cet instant où il pourrait enfin le posséder. L'avoir à lui.

Il planta ses dents dans la peau délicate du cou. Encore une fois. Encore une marque de dents. Encore des gouttes de sang. Il lécha et suça le sang qui perlait. Il était dingue de son sang. Il n'avait jamais eut d'envie comme ça auparavant. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire avoir des envies pareilles.

D'un coup, il déchira manteau et veste, le débardeur étant déjà en lambeaux. Il voulait sentir sa peau. Il admira la peau blanche du dos et les muscles qui jouaient sous celle-ci. Edward n'avait rien dit. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il était complètement submergé par les sensations qui se diffusaient dans son corps. Il avait abstraction de tout le reste. Le mur. La nuit. Le froid. Ses blessures. Tout ce qui n'était pas ses sensations et le corps derrière lui. le corps chaud et puissant d'Envy qui labourait son intimité avec violence. Il pouvait sentir les mains du vert le parcourir. Parcourir chaque millimètre de peau à découvert.

Les coups de butoir se firent plus intenses, plus violents. Le membre dur d'Envy frappait à chaque coup la prostate d'Edward qui ne retenait plus ses cris. Le vert avait agripper les hanches du blond pour le maintenir en place. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre, laissant des marques. Edward, plaqué contre le mur, voyait sa peau s'écorcher contre celui-ci. Mais il n'en ressentait aucune douleur tout à son plaisir de se faire prendre. Tout à son plaisir d'assouvir ses dérives.

Envy accéléra encore et se déversa dans l'antre chaude et accueillante du blond. Au dernier sursaut, il s'enfonça le plus profondément possible et mordit l'épaule du jeune homme soumis jusqu'au sang. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de lâcher prise et de lécher de nouveau le sang qui perlait de la morsure. Ce sang si délicieux. Son sang. Il lâcha les hanches d'Edward et se retira. Le blond s'écroula au sol, terrassé par cet acte bestial. Il s'assit difficilement, les jambes écartées et le dos appuyé contre le mur. Le peu de vêtements qui lui restait en vrac par terre et son pantalon, sur ses chevilles, laissait à Envy une vue des plus délectables. Des plus excitantes. Des plus …Le vert put constater son œuvre. Le blond avait joui. Son sperme tachait son ventre et son torse. Il y en avait même sur le mur. Il pouvait voir le sien couler, se répandant peu à peu sur ses cuisses.

Edward avait les yeux fermés. Il calmait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il calmait sa respiration, hachée. Il sentait tous ses muscles le faire souffrir. Il sentait les vagues de plaisir aller en décroissant. Il profitait le plus qu'il pouvait de cet instant avant de devoir revenir à la dure réalité. Avant de devoir accepter ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce qu'il venait de subir. Avant d'accepter le fait qu'il avait aimé.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Envy se pencher sur lui, lui relever la tête en prenant son menton dans sa main. Il sentit les lèvres d'Envy caresser les siennes. Doucement. Presque tendrement. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et voir le sourire victorieux que devait afficher l'homonculus. il ne voulait pas encore revenir à la réalité, mais déjà il ne ressentait plus de plaisir. Déjà le douleur supplantait le plaisir.

-Ce fut très agréable … ma petite salope … et pas que pour moi , hein ? ! lui glissa sensuellement à l'oreille Envy.

Il sentit l'homonculus l'embrasser une dernière fois et se relever. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le vert partir.

-Maintenant que je t'ai goûté, je risque pas de te lâcher ! s'exclama Envy.

Edward le regarda marcher tranquillement et sortir de la ruelle. Le vert lui fit un signe de la main sans se retourner, comme pour le narguer. Il laissa alors sa tête retomber contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il restât un moment comme ça, se remettant doucement de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il se leva et remonta son pantalon. Il attrapa ce qui restait de son débardeur, de sa veste et de son manteau. Il partit doucement en direction de ses quartiers. Il se maudit. Lui et ses pulsions incontrôlables. Lui et ses envies malsaines. Lui et désirs inavouables.


End file.
